


And That’s How Skywarp Ended the War

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: megatron, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream is ever the opportunist, but that’s really not always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That’s How Skywarp Ended the War

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Starscream, Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Paperandglass said _“I had these two sentences come to me while I was reading something. 'Prime is a traitor. He is at war with the Winglord of Vos without attempting negotiation.’_
> 
>  
> 
> _It also came with the image of a serious Starscream, look on his face challenging Prime to offer him a peace treaty in front of Megatron.”_
> 
>  
> 
> I thought that was just brilliant, and with her permission, I’ve grabbed the bunny and run off cackling madly into the sunset. This is a little cracky, but I had fun with it, so hope you’ll all enjoy it too.

“Prime’s the traitor. He’s been at war with the Winglord of Vos without even attempting negotiation for fragging ever.”

Megatron stopped mid-rant, wide, shocked optics landing on Skywarp.

“What? It’s true,” Skywarp said, shifting. It was never a good thing to draw Megatron’s attention when he was angry, but the words had just sort of come out.

“I’m sorry… What?” Prime asked.

Starscream cycled his vents, rolled his optics, and shook his helm. “I’m the Winglord.” At Prime’s blank look, he lifted one shoulder in a lazy shrug. “Why do you think _every_ Seeker is a Decepticon?”

This really might count as the oddest end to a battle in the history of the war. It hadn’t started that way, of course. There was nothing at all out of place about Starscream disobeying Megatron, and Megatron punching Prime away to rail at his Second in Command instead, but Skywarp couldn’t remember a time ever before where everyone just stopped fighting and gathered around.

“My apologies, Starscream. I did not know,” Prime said, and actually bowed a little.

Starscream was taken aback for a moment, but _only_ a moment, then a very familiar smirk appeared on his face.

Prime squared his shoulders, and faced Starscream fully, blue optics glittering in the sunlight. “I don’t _want_ to be at war with anyone.”

“And my ultimate goal is to see Cybertron restored,” Starscream replied.

“That is all I want,” Prime agreed.

“Clearly, we will require a lot of energon to see that dream realized.” Starscream planted his hands on his hips, wings angling up and back, chin lifted.

“And clearly, I cannot condone the destruction or enslavement of another world just to save our own.”

Starscream snorted and flicked a hand dismissively. “I know a dozen ways we could tap resources from this planet alone. I also have a few theories on how to move Cybertron into a safe, stable orbit around a sun. None of those ideas would harm the humans, this planet, _or_ any other.”

“And what of the Decepticon ‘empire’? What of conquering the universe?” Prime asked.

Again a dismissive flick, and Starscream said, “I have no interest in conquest.”

“You’re constantly trying to kill me and take over the Decepticons!”

Starscream glanced at Megatron, then back to Prime, who was waiting, a politely inquisitive air about him. “I could lead the Decepticons better. We wouldn’t have to be petty thieves, or on rations, or stuck under the ocean. _I_ am better than that. Megatron is holding us back from our goals, keeping us from victory, no longer seeking it, just bumbling on as we all suffer more and more. It’s pointless, and endless.”

Prime nodded, the motion slow and considering. “I would love to broker a peace, if you are willing.”

“Just forget the past?” Starscream asked.

Prime shrugged this time. “We’ve all done too much, but I’ve never seen this as a vendetta. It can’t be one. We can only move forward for ourselves. For Cybertron. And if you have ideas, and you and the other Seekers would be willing to work with us, with all Autobots, to repair the damage we’ve done our world, without harming any others, then I would lay aside this war with you right now.”

Starscream’s helm tilted to the side, optics narrowed just a little as he thought it over. “No Autobot can fire on any Seeker ever again. And of course, the reverse would hold true. None of us would harm an Autobot but in self-defense.

“We’ll need to contact Cybertron,” Starscream continued, one hand coming up to tap a finger against his lower lip. “We can’t have them still fighting while we’re trying to learn to live peacefully with one another, and I’m sure your troops there are on worse rations than the Decepticons here.”

“They are,” Prime admitted. “We try, but without access to a space bridge, reaching them to help is a long and difficult process.”

“What the slag is happening?!” Megatron demanded, looking back and forth between Starscream and Prime. “What are you doing?”

Prime’s optics tilted up at the outer corners as he smiled at Starscream. “Brokering a peace treaty. And as a gesture of goodwill, I would like to offer all Seekers quarters within the _Ark_. It might be a bit of a tight fit, but it would mean access to our energon and the ability to fly at will. I imagine it’s very… confining to be a flyer, and yet stuck under the ocean so much of the time.”

Glancing back, still ignoring Megatron’s continued sputtering, Starscream took in all the longing, hopeful looks from his Seekers. Skywarp even gave a little encouraging nod, and Thundercracker’s wingtips were visibly trembling, his optics wide and pleading.

“Very well,” Starscream said, turning back to Prime and offering his arm.

Prime clasped his wrist immediately, shoulders slumping a little, and a soft, relieved chuckle escaping. “This is wonderful.”

“Sirs,” Prowl said, stepping forward with two datapads as Prime and Starscream released one another’s wrists. “I’ve noted all you’ve said.” He held out one datapad to Starscream. “This is just tentative, of course, but once everyone is settled in, a more official treaty can be drawn up.”

“Thank you, Prowl,” Prime said. “And is it safe to assume you’re already working on room assignments?”

Prowl nodded, casting a glance at the Seekers, all of whom had clustered into their trines to whisper and speculate while Prime and Starscream spoke. “I’m assuming three to a room is sufficient to start?”

“It is,” Starscream confirmed. His wings flicked back, then snapped out to the sides. Instantly, all the Seekers were at attention. “I’ll contact you once we’re on our way to the _Ark_ ,” he said to Prime. “I have some belongings to gather, and I’m sure everyone else does as well.”

Prime lowered his chin in a bit of a nod-bow, and said, “We’ll have everyone’s quarters ready and waiting, Winglord.”

The smirk popped back to Starscream’s mouth, and his tone held a distinctly pleased purr. “We will see you shortly then, Prime.”

Megatron shouted after Starscream as he and all the other Seekers launched, but before he could take off to do anything about it, a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and jerked him back around.

“Please keep in mind, Megatron, that any violent act against the Winglord is an act of war. One that will be met by me and my Autobots as their staunch allies.”

Megatron stared, speechless, and in the stunned silence of all the Decepticons, Frenzy’s whining voice was loud and clear. “I don’t wanna live under the ocean an’ keep starvin’ anymore either.”

Dead End sighed, voice carrying, “What’s it matter? Die there, or die up here? Though I suppose if I had to pick, _not_ starving would be better.”

“Yeah. I hate being hungry,” Drag Strip added.

The grumbling continued, and grew louder, and Megatron could only stare at them as one by one, all his Decepticons forgot their weapons and began to complain.

“You have an opportunity here, Megatron,” Prime said, voice low so they wouldn’t be overheard by any but Prowl. “You can sit in on the peace talks, be one of three to bring about a new Cybertron. Or, you can suffer mechs sneaking away in the night for the energon goodies we’ll set out to greet them, and very quickly be overrun and tried as a war criminal. The choice is yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
